


To All the Girls I’ve Loved Before or Whatever

by AwkwrdCait



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bellarke Endgame, F/F, F/M, No Lexa Bashing!, To All The Boys I’ve Loved Before Au, clarke/lexa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwrdCait/pseuds/AwkwrdCait
Summary: Bellamy had never really pictured himself in this situation. Then again who would? In hindsight writing a letter to every girl he had ever had feelings for wasn’t the best idea he had ever had, but it’s not like he had ever thought the letters would be sent. One minute he was having a perfectly normal Tuesday sitting in the library with Roan the next Clarke Fucking Griffin was plopping down on top of the table in front of them with a serious look on her face. He was fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d also I started this like 9 months ago. No copying anyone’s work just obsessed with both TATBILB and the 100. But also Clarke is such a Peter it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had some people in the comments requesting I remove some of the tags. This is Bellarke END GAME but I won’t be removing the tags as there are going to be moments of Clexa that are important for the story and the characters. I apologize if that upsets people.  
> I hope you can still enjoy it.   
> Thanks!- Cait

Bellamy had never really pictured himself in this situation. Then again who would? In hindsight writing a letter to every girl he had ever had feelings for wasn’t the best idea he had ever had, but it’s not like he had ever thought the letters would be sent. One minute he was having a perfectly normal Tuesday sitting in the library with Roan the next Clarke Fucking Griffin was plopping down on top of the table in front of them with a serious look on her face.  
“Can I talk to you Blake?” She asks clearly stressed about something.  
“Me?” He asks slightly confused as to why the princess of Arkadia High was speaking to him.  
“Yes.”  
“Hello to you too Clarke.” Roan deadpans barely looking up from his phone.  
“King.” She greats primly. “Can you give me a minute alone with Bellamy?”  
With a sigh Roan locks eyes with his best friend and Bellamy gives him a shrug as if to say I guess.  
“Fine Clarke.” He groans gathering his things until a wicked smile comes over his face. “By the way, how’s my cousin? Did she really dump you for a college performance artist?”  
“How’s your step sister?” Clarke shoots back. “She out of juvie yet?”  
“Touché Griffin.” Roan laughs making his way out of the library. As soon as he is out of the area an awkward silence settles over the pair.  
“Soooo.” Bellamy drawls but is immediately cut off.  
“I’m flattered Bellamy really, but it’s just never gonna happen.”  
“What?” He chokes out confused. Wracking his brain he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what the hell she was talking about.  
“I mean sure you’re hot!” She says leaning in towards him. “Yes we kissed in 7th grade but that was forever ago.”  
“Clarke I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He attempts to tell her but the blonde girl seems to be in her own head.  
“I mean yes Lexa and I are broken up but that’s temporary. Like she’s dating that girl but she always does this when she’s stressed she just craves change because she can control that ya know? But why am I telling you this. You don’t need to know this. It’s not your business.”  
As Clarke continues to babble Bellamy can’t help but feel like he needs to comfort her in someway. Reaching for her hand he feels something clasped in it and when he finally focuses in on what it is he feels like he can’t breath.   
In her hand was an envelope. Not just any envelope but a hunter green envelope he had seen many many times before.  
“Where did you get that?” He asks gruffly eyes bulging so much he feels like they might pop out of his head. Stopping mid rant the girl looks down at his hand confused.  
“The mail. Yesterday.”  
“Oh my god.” He mumbles feeling a deep flush over take him. “Oh my god.”  
“What?” Clarke asks confused. Taking a deep breath Bellamy tries to come up with something to say but before any words can leave his mouth he sees the last thing he needs over Clarke’s shoulder. Rushing into the library is a very very upset looking Echo Mills carrying a hunter green envelope.  
“Oh my god.” Bellamy says again this time he feels a cold sweat start to breakout on the back of his neck. Echo used to be one of the most important people in his life. For as long as he could remember it had been Echo, Roan, and him. The 3 musketeers. Around the beginning of his junior year (their senior year) Roan and Echo announced that they were dating. Bellamy had been happy for them he really had. He just hadn’t realized that he might also have had feelings for Echo. Instead of stressing about it he did what he did best and wrote a letter. He was pretty sure it had worked too. Even when Roan and Echo called it quits over winter break Bellamy had no burning desire to go run and profess his love to the girl. Wether it was due to the loyalty he felt for Roan or the lack of clarity on what his feelings were for Echo he didn’t really care.   
“What?” Clarke asks again distracting him from his downward spiral. Seeing Echo come closer Bellamy knew whatever she had to say was a conversation he wasn’t willing to have. Trying to come up with a way to bow out gracefully he came to the realization that it was an impossible feat. It isn’t until he has pulled Clarke Griffin off the table and into his lap that he figures out what he’s doing.   
“Shit.” He mutters before placing his lips on hers. Bellamy feels like he may have blacked out as nothing registers until he feels Clarke’s tongue brush his lips. Instinctively he opens his mouth and she makes an appreciative noise. Before it can go any further a voice rings out.   
“Griffin! Blake! Separate.” Mrs. Bryne the librarian shouts startling them apart.  
“Thanks.” Bellamy says pushing Clarke out of his lap.  
“You’re welcome?” She questions watching him gather his things.  
And with that Bellamy rushed out of the library more than certain his life is over.

Bellamy knew he couldn’t go to any of his classes after that. Echo knew his schedule she would find him. While he wished he could leave he wouldn’t because as much as he wanted to avoid Echo he still needed to give Octavia a ride home. Settling for hiding he rushes to the only place people can get away with truancy at their school. Finding an unoccupied area under the bleachers Bellamy falls back wishing he hadn’t gotten out of bed that day.   
“Bellamy?” Questions a voice causing him to shoot up in terror. Luckily when his eyes settled on the source of the voice he let out a a relived sigh.  
“Luna. Hey!” He said scooting over to make room for the girl.   
“Sorry to bother you.” She says tucking some of her wild strands behind her ears. “I just saw you here and sorta thought you’d want this back.”  
With wide eyes he watched as she too pulled out a hunter green envelope.  
“Thanks.” He mumbles taking it from her. “I wrote this such a long time ago.”  
“Freshman year right?” She smiles. “I had fun at homecoming to. But I feel it’s only fair to tell you I’m a lesbian.”  
The grimace on her face makes him laugh. That was one of the things about Luna that had always set her apart, she never wanted to hurt anyone.  
“I know Luna.” Bellamy says with a smile. “You don’t exactly hide your heart eyes when Niylah Harmon is around.”  
“That obvious huh?” She laughs and He can’t help but join in. After a while the pair falls into a comfortable silence.   
“Please don’t tell anyone though. I’m not embarrassed and the people I care about know it’s just-“  
“High school.” He says understanding completely where she was coming from. “I won’t. You can count on me.”   
“Thanks.” Luna says. “Want some granola?”  
“Sure.” He says accepting the baggie she gives him. 


	2. Chapter 2

By the time the day is over Bellamy practically sprints to the parking lot.   
“Hey big brother!” Octavia greets and when he rushes past her to the car she knows something is up. “What’s wrong?”  
“Just get in the car O.” He huffs rolling down the windows so he can keep his eyes on the front door of the school.  
“No.” She says. “I won’t get in until you tell me what’s going on.”  
“Octavia.” He groans. “I don’t have time for this. Please I’ll do your chores for a week.”  
Mulling it over his sister seems torn.   
“Fine.” She concedes hopping in the car. “But you’re also going to let me go on a date with Lincoln without complaining.”  
“Whatever.” He snaps seeing Echo make her way out onto the front steps. Starting the car he throws it into reverse.   
“Bell!” Octavia shouts. “Watch out!”   
Breaking quickly he looks in the rear view mirror and sees Lexa Woods.  
“Fuck.” He mumbles. This just wasn’t his day.  
“First day in a car Blake.” Lexa hums sidling up to his open window. The look in her eyes making him more uncomfortable than he’d like to admit. Something about the girl was almost feral and always had been.  
“Nope.” He grunts. “Just in a bit of a hurry.”  
“Right. I’m sure your social calendar is just bursting.” She says in a tone that clearly insinuates she knows his circle of friends is much smaller than hers. She turns to walk away but stops seeming to think better of it. “By the way, I heard about your little escapade with Clarke. Good luck with that. Her daddy issues will always prevail.”  
With that she was gone.  
“What. The. Fuck.” O hisses watching her walk away.   
“I don’t want to talk about it.” He huffs checking thoroughly behind him before pulling out.  
By the time they arrive home Bellamy is out of the car faster than a bullet. Taking the stairs two at a time he makes it to his room slamming the door and locking it behind him. Barely catching his breath he sprawls on his stomach gliding his long arms underneath his bed. Coming up empty Bellamy felt his heart clench. His prized possession was missing. He still remembers the day his mother had given it to him. It was a few weeks after they had found out she was sick. Even though Bellamy was only 11 he had always felt like he needed to take care of her so when she had told him she was going back to work he wasn’t having it.  
“All I’m saying is that you need more rest.” He had insisted as he watched her pack up her work bag.  
“And I’ll I’m saying is that you don’t need to worry about me.” She laughed ruffling his hair making him scowl. Before he could argue Aurora spoke up again. “We need the money baby, and I need you to stay with Octavia.”  
“I know.” He sighed clearly defeated. A part of him knew there was no way he would convince his mom to stay home longer but he could see that she was getting worse. It’s not like her job was particularly taxing, she was a seamstress at one of the upscale department stores in Arkadia. Still Bellamy didn’t like the idea of her being out of the house.  
“Bell,” she sighed crouching down in front of him. “I need you to be brave. Octavia is only 9. I have to go back to work whether we like it or not. She needs you.”  
“Ok.” He nods. “I promise.”  
With a soft smile she turned around and grabs something off a shelf.   
“Take this,” She says handing him a small wooden box. Bellamy immediately recognized it as her favorite sewing box. It was made of dark wood with a mountain range carved onto the lid. “Keep this. Whenever you’re worried just remember that I love this almost as much as I love you and Octavia. There no way I would leave every piece of my heart.”  
“Ok.” Bellamy smirks staring at the box that he had always admired. “I love you Mom.”  
“Love you too Belly.”  
Shaking himself out of his memory Bellamy starts to panic. All of them. Gone. In a rush he threw open his door descending the stairs in a rampage.   
“HAVE YOU SEEN A SMALL DARK BROWN WOODEN BOX WITH MOUNTAINS ON IT? MOM GAVE IT TO ME AND ITS MISSING.”  
“Hi Marcus,” his adoptive father says rolling his eyes. “Why am I home early? Oh you know. I just negotiated a settlement between the State and FEMA within 3 hours, no big deal.”  
Marcus Kane was a mediator and a good one. He had met Aurora when he came into her store begrudgingly purchasing new suits as his partners has requested. Marcus an his mother had struck up an unlikely friendship. He had even gone as far as to come in to buy more suits than necessary especially after his mom got sick to help her with medical bills. Soon he had become a close family friend and when Aurora had died he had been the one his mother had left custody of the pair too.  
“Hi Marcus.” He says rolling his eyes. “Have you seen the box?”  
“Thank you.” The older man says with a smirk. “And no I haven’t seen the box. It might have gone out with the donations that Octavia was gathering for her Social Studies extra credit.”  
“Donations.” He all but squeaks and before he can investigate more the doorbell rings.   
“Bell,” Octavia shouts startling him. “Echo is here.”   
Eyes wide he looks at Marcus.  
“You never saw me.” He hisses and runs for the back door. With a confused look Marcus nods.  
“He’s not home.” The man calls as Bellamy slams the screen door behind him.  
Making it to the backyard there is a brief moment of terror when he realized he has no plan. Where could he possibly go? After a second of contemplation he knows exactly where he can hide out. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bellarke story, but it won’t be Clexa bashing. In the books Gen ends up being and ok gal and that’s my vision for Lexa.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Cherry Coke please.” Bellamy says to his regular waitress Alie as he settles into his booth at The Dropship. The Dropship was a diner a few blocks away from his house that he, Roan, and Echo used to come to at least a few times a week. Even now that the dynamic between the 3 had shifted Bellamy was still there pretty consistently.  
“With 2 cherries?” She says with a smile. “Make it 3.” He responds.  
“Rough day?” The older woman asks sympathetically.   
“Definitely.” He nods as she walks away.   
“I thought I’d find you here.” A voice says and Bellamy ponders slithering under the table for moment.  
“Why are you here Clarke?”   
“I thought we should talk.” She chirps sliding into the booth across from him. “Also I dropped by your house and your sister said I could find you here.”  
“Ok.” Bellamy deadpans. “Why?”  
“Well I thought we should just clear the air. Like I said you’re hot and nice but this isn’t something that will happen.”  
“Are you trying to reject me Clark Griffin?”  
“Well yeah.” She laughs as Alie returns with Bellamy’s drink.  
“What can I get you hun?” She asks kindly.  
“Strawberry shake please.” Clarke responds in a tone so sweet it’s easy for him to see why the blonde girl has most of their town wrapped around her finger.  
“Coming up.” Their waitress offers up winking at Bellamy before rushing off.  
“Anyway,” Clarke says comically rolling her head towards the boy across from here. “I just wanted to make sure we’re on the same page.”  
“I don’t want to date you Clarke.” He laughs picturing dating Clarke Griffin. Clarke had been on again off again with Lexa since they were basically infants (ok middle school). Her being with anyone else would be like a dog using a litter box.   
“Really?” She scoffs, “cause your mouth is saying one thing but your mouth was saying something else.”  
“I don’t like you Clarke.” He snaps. “ I kissed you so someone else wouldn’t think I like them ok? Happy?”  
“Not really.”  
“Why?”   
“I don’t like being a pawn unless I volunteer for it.” She muses as Alie drops her shake off.   
“Well that sucks for you.” He grumbles hoping if he reacts as elderly as possible she will leave him alone.  
“Who?” Clarke asks before taking a sip of her shake.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Who didn’t you want to think you liked them? And while we’re at it why?”  
“It’s not your business Clarke.” Bellamy scoffs looking down at the table.  
“Well it is a little,” she chuckles. “You practically attacked me with your lips. But if you don’t want to tell me I can just let the whole school know you’re obsessed with me.”  
As she makes moves to get up Bellamy breaks.  
“Ok fine!” He spits out louder than he intends too. “It was Echo Mills.”  
Pausing the blonde looks at him before sliding back into the booth.  
“Isn’t she dating your best friend?”  
“She was.” He coughs out. “But it’s not like I still like her or anything. She just got the letter and-“  
“Wait?” Clarke gasps offendedly. “She got a letter to? You think your special and then you find out you’re just another letter.”  
“Well I wrote five.” He says cockily hoping to broaden the scowl on her face.  
“Fuck Blake! You’re a secret player! Who else was it?”   
“You, Echo, Luna Bahr-“  
“You know she’s like a stone cold lesbian right?” Clarke questions cutting him off.  
“Well I didn’t when we were freshman.” He shoots back. “The last two were a girl named Bree from camp, and a girl named Gina I met in Model U.N.”  
“Hmmm.” The girl muses and instead of responding she asks something he doesn’t expect. “How’d you get here?”  
“What?” He says once again confused by the girl in front of him.   
“Did you walk? Your car was still in your drive way. Do you need a ride home?”  
“Sure.”   
“Cool.” She nods throwing a 20 on the table nodding towards the door. Eyeing the bill he is once again reminded why he calls her the princess of Arkadia.  
On the way home the pair are silent. They had been friends once way back in the day, but as soon as they hit high school it was like they had never met. After so many years it’s hard to relate to someone. Pulling up to his house Clarke looks at him strangely.  
“What are you going to tell Echo?” Clarke asks.  
“I don’t know,” he sighs running a hand through his unruly curls. “The truth I guess.”  
After a few seconds of awkward silence Clarke speaks up again.  
“What if you didn’t?”   
“What do you mean?”  
“What if instead of explaining anything to her we just go on letting people think we’re together?” She blurts out.  
“Why?” He questions bluntly, shocked she would even mention it.  
“Because if Roan is as much like Lexa as he seems even if he’s cool with it he will hold it against you forever. That can be avoided.”  
It was true the King clan (and Woods by extension) could hold a grudge but Bellamy got the distinct feeling that’s not what was in it for Clarke.  
“That’s it?” He asks he tone conveying his disbelief.   
“Fine.” She huffs. “Lexa was furious when she found out about our kiss. Maybe for once I want her to think she could lose me.”  
“So now I would be your pawn?” He laughs in disbelief.  
“At least I’m asking.” She bites back. Seeing his trepidation she speaks again before he can refuse. “Just think about it ok?”  
“Whatever Clarke.” He sighs. “Thanks for the ride.”   
“Think about it!” She shouts out the window as he makes his way inside. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s a little short! The next chapter is a doozy.

The next morning all Bellamy can think about is Clarke’s offer. It really wasn’t a bad offer. While he usually isn’t one to run away from his problems, in fact he runs head first towards them, this was something he really really didn’t want to deal with. A buzzing on the counter startles him and when he looks down he sees that he has a text from Echo.

Can we talk before school?

He supposed they could, but when he picked up his phone to type out a response he felt like he was going to pass out. All he could picture was Echo with a sad smile talking about how sweet the letter was but that she didn’t feel the same. Or worse she did and then all he could see was Roan pissed and hurt punching him in the face.  
Nope. This wasn’t happening. He could avoid her until she graduated and then eventually until they died. 

Sorry can’t. O is running late and Marcus needs me to stay on her to hurry.

Was it a lame excuse? Absolutely. Would she see straight through it. Most definitely. Was it what was happening? Yep.  
“Bellamy.” Marcus greets walking into the kitchen.  
“Morning Marcus.” He responds distractedly.   
“I’m actually glad I caught you,” the older man says pouring himself a cup of coffee. “I’ve got some bad news.”  
If Bellamy’s heart wasn’t already in his stomach it would have been now. He didn’t know what else could go wrong but he was sure he couldn’t take it.  
“What?”  
“They want me to work out of the Richmond office for the next few months. So I’m going to need the car.”  
“Oh!” Bellamy sighs relieved as hell but Marcus must have heard it differently because he interjects.  
“I know you two aren’t fond of the train but it’s an hour and a half to get to Richmond and only 20 minutes for you guys.”  
“Marcus!” He laughs. “It’s totally fine. We can handle the train.”  
“I hope Octavia feels the same way.” He grimaces.

She didn’t.  
“The fact that we have to take the train is bullshit Bellamy!” She was still shouting 30 minutes later as they pulled up to the school.   
“It’s not the end of the world O.” He sighs for what feels like the 100th time.  
“Says you Bell!” His sister called out exiting the car and sprinting off towards her friends Jasper, Monty, and Harper.  
“Bye.” He calls back feebly knowing there is no way she could hear him.   
“Why so gloomy?” Said a voice startling him. Damn this whole letter fiasco had him jumpy.  
“I’m not gloomy.” He insisted before rolling up his windows. Hopping out of the car he slings his backpack over his shoulder.   
“Sure.” Roan laughs clapping him on the shoulder.  
“Shut up.”   
“Anyway,” his best friend continues unbothered. “I’m not feeling school today. Just wanted to let you know that you’ll be flying solo.”  
“I’m usually flying solo.” Bellamy counters. It’s not like his best friend was unreliable per say, Roan was just what some would call flighty. Sure he would always have your back but he may also decide to drive almost 8 hours to Philly because he was craving a cheesesteak.   
“Fair, but I always give you a heads up don’t I?”  
“You sure do.” He laughs. “Now get outta here before Pike sees you.”  
“I’ll text you!” The long haired boy shouts jogging off towards his pickup. It was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it!  
>  Also I removed the Clexa tag because I underestimated Bellarke and Clexa fans coexisting.   
> That’s on me. Sorry y’all!!

It was lunch time and Bellamy had managed to avoid Echo quite effectively. There was the time after 1st period when he ducked into the boys room with an apologetic smile. Then during 3rd period he asked Coach Indra to go to the nurse as he saw Echo make her way to the bleachers. He had even crawled under the table during his free period as she passed. It was all that quick thinking having tired him out that he attributes to what is happening now. Without paying attention he shuffled into line in the cafeteria right behind Echo.   
“You’re avoiding me.” She says in that clipped tone she uses when she’s trying to stay calm.  
“No I’m not.” He he responds hurriedly.  
“I’m not stupid Bellamy.”  
“I didn’t say you were.” He hears her scoff at that but he steadfastly keeps his eyes on the food in front of him.   
“Well you seem to think it.” Echo snaps and he grips his tray until his knuckles turn white. “I just want to talk about the let-“  
Before she can finish like a little blonde savior Clarke Griffin appears. Sliding between the pair her back to the dark haired girl Clarke placed her hand on Bellamy’s arm.  
“Did you get those chips I asked for Bell?” She asks him sweet as pie but the mischief in her eyes was evident.   
“Huh?” He grunts eloquently.  
“The chips?” She asks again this time her eyes screaming at him to play along.  
“We we’re having a conversation.” Echo interjects.  
“Oh,” Clarke chirps turning around quickly. “Hey Echo! I didn’t see you I’m sorry.”  
“No problem. We’ll talk later Bellamy.” She mutters eyeing the pair uncomfortably before stalking off.  
“See how helpful that was?” The blonde girl says triumphantly and he couldn’t help but agree. He had spent most of the day avoiding Echo, which was difficult because that girl was stealthy as hell, and in 2 seconds Clarke had chased her off. In that minute he knows the only way to solve his problem was to agree to Clarke’s plan. They could pretend to be together for a few weeks and everything with Echo would blow over with no one the wiser.  
“Let’s do it.”  
“Really?” She beams and for some reason it makes him smile too.  
“Yeah. Why not? It’ll be helpful for both of us.”  
“Symbiotic for sure.”  
Grabbing their food the pair decides to head out to the picnic tables that no one ever uses to iron out the details. Sitting down Clarke immediately pulls out some pastels and starts to draw.  
“We need rules.” Bellamy says firmly before taking a bite of his burger.  
“Why?” Clarke laughs barely looking up from her sketch pad. “It’s not like I’m going to steal your honor or anything.”  
“I just think things like this can get messy. It’s easier to know where we stand.” He huffs. Would it kill her to take this seriously? Hearing the annoyance in his tone his companion looks up.   
“Ok.” She concedes setting down the bright blue pastel in her hand. “I’m sorry. Rules may be helpful.”  
“Thank you.”   
“You’re welcome.” She nods tearing an empty page out of her pad and sliding it over to him. “It seems like you should be in charge here. Why don’t you start?”  
Staring down at the blank page Bellamy suddenly feels frozen. Sure the rules were his idea but what exactly does one put on a list of rules for fake dating? It’s not like he could just Google it. Pondering for a minute he realizes exactly what the first rule should be.  
“Rule number 1. No more kissing.” He states matter of fairly.  
“Um no.” Clarke scoffs grabbing his hand to stop him from writing.  
“What do you mean no?”  
“No one is going to believe we are dating if I don’t get to kiss you. It’s me Bellamy.”  
He knew exactly what she meant by that. One thing Clarke and Lexa were notorious for was PDA. When they weren’t broken up they were usually glued to each other by the lips. While that was all well and good Bellamy didn’t love the idea of PDA. In his mind if you really loved someone somethings should just remain private.  
“Well you and Lexa may have been hot and heavy but that’s not how I do things.”  
“Need I remind you, you kissed me yesterday?”  
“Clarke.” He groans.  
“Hot and heavy? What are you 70?” She says rolling her eyes.  
“Clarke.” He groans even louder.  
“Fine. But I’ll need something dude.”  
He knew she was right. There was no way anyone would be dating Clarke Griffin without some sort of PDA.  
“We can hold hands.”  
“And?”  
And? God she was like a dog with a bone.   
“I’ll put my hand in your back pocket.” He concedes proudly.  
“Why would you do that?”  
“Sixteen Candles?” He asks confused. With the amount of times Octavia had forced him to watch that movie he just assumed every female on the planet had seen it. At the blank look Clarke is giving him it seems he was wrong. “It’s a classic!”  
“Says who?”   
“Says everyone.”  
“Whatever.” She concedes. “I’ll take what I can get. Back pocket and hand holding it is.”  
“You also have to watch Sixteen Candles.” He smirks to himself as he adds this to the list as well under rule 1.  
“Whatever you say Blake.”  
“Rule number 2. No one can ever EVER find out about this.”  
“Duh. First rule of fight club.” Clarke says flippantly.  
Now it was Bellamy’s turn to be confused.  
“Huh?”  
“First rule of fight club? Don’t talk about fight club?” The blonde questions looking like he’s insane yet she’s the one talking about some sort of club for fighting.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about Clarke.”  
“Oh my god!” She gasps snatching up the paper and quickly scrawling WATCH FIGHT CLUB underneath rule 2. “If I’m watching Sixteen Candles you’re watching Fight Club. It’s also a classic.”  
“Fine.” He laughs tugging the list back towards him. “What else?”  
“I could uh write you notes everyday.” Clarke says and it’s the closest think to shy he’s ever seen Clark Griffin look.  
“Really?”   
“I mean yeah. You wrote me a letter it seems like you might like something like that right? Plus Lexa was always asking me for some.”  
“Romantic.” Bellamy snorts writing down the letters to each other as rule 3.  
“Oh!” Clarke exclaims like she just remembered the most important thing in the world. “I’m also going to need you to come to football games and Ark parties with me.”  
“Ark parties?” He huffs. “Not happening.”  
“Why?”  
Bellamy didn’t even know where to begin with his response. The Ark was basically an over hyped student section. People signed up and paid 20 dollars for a special T-shirt and an undeserved superiority complex. Never once had Bellamy thought about joining mostly because the group was full of popular people who he didn’t exactly love (like Clarke’s ex).  
“Please Bellamy.” The blonde across from him tries again and he realizes he hadn’t responded. Trying to think fast he offers up a rule of his own hoping that it was outrageous enough that she wouldn’t do it so he wouldn’t have to be anywhere near the Ark.  
“If I do that you have to pick my sister and I up for school everyday.”  
“Fine.” She agrees quickly.   
Well shit. That back fired.  
“You also need to come on the Virginia Beach Trip.” She adds as an after thought.   
“That’s 3 months away Clarke.” He says shocked. “Do you really think we will still be doing this?”  
“Well hopefully not.” She says tugging the paper towards her. “BUT if we are there is no way only one of us would go on that trip.”  
As annoying as he thought that trip was Bellamy knew she was right. The Virginia Beach Trip was infamous for deflowering half of Arkadia High. No significant other would just let their boy/girlfriend go by themselves (not that Bellamy believed anyone was anyone else’s property but like it’s high school and insecurity is king). In reality if they were still doing this he would have to go as much as he didn’t want to, but they wouldn’t be. There was no way he would still be “dating” Clarke Griffin the first week of June.   
That is exactly why he says-  
“Ok. Yeah I’ll go.”  
“Excellent!” She says. Soon they are signing the bottom of their contract and lunch is over.  
“See you later boyfriend.” She coos gathering up her things.  
“Good bye darling.” He says in a dry tone that has Clarke cracking up.  
“You’re funny Blake.” She says thoughtfully.  
“Bye Clarke.” He smirks. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with me y’all! Here’s a little something!
> 
> Ps THAT FINALE DOE  
> PPS TATB 2 and 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After that the rest of the day went fairly uneventfully. He didn’t spot Echo for the rest of the day and Bellamy would be lying if he said that wasn’t a relief.   
“C’mon O.” He huffs as his little sister followed behind him slowly talking to her friends. Today had tested his emotional limits and he wanted a long hot shower and some loud music.  
“Bell,” she scoffs. “The is our last day as children who can get where they want when they want. Starting tomorrow we are train taking plebs.”  
“We take the train Tav.” Her friend Harper laughs.   
“See!” His sister screeches.  
“Way to treat your friends sis.” He shoots out with a smirk. The truth was Octavia had always been a force of nature, and even with her almost queen like superiority complex you couldn’t help but love the girl. While he knows most people would have been immediately offended by her out burst her friends just chuckled.  
“And for that we won’t protect you from the vicious masses on public transit.” Monty said. “You’re on your own.”  
“We all I know I don’t need protection.” She responds haughtily.   
“Fair.” Jasper grunts barely acknowledging them. Following the younger boy’s gaze Bellamy sees exactly why he’s distracted. Maya Vie. Maya was a sophomore one year older than his sister and her friends and one year younger than him. The girl was nice enough but she hung out with Clarke and her friends so they had never really crossed paths.  
“Put your tongue back in your mouth Jas.” His sister says with a chuckle.  
“Shut up Octavia,” He snaps. “Did I tell you guys-“  
“About how good she smells?” Harper guesses.  
“Or maybe how she’s soooo good at Stats.” His sister goads.  
“Or that her presentation on moonshiners and their techniques in your US History class is definitely not the reason you are trying to make moonshine in your garage?” Monty adds.  
“You’re making moonshine for the girl?” Bellamy asks fully halting now that they have reached his car. “Atta boy-“  
“OH MY GOD.” Jasper all but yelps. “Shut up. All of you. SHUT UP.”  
“Geez J I get it we were being annoying but it was a joke-“ Monty tries but Jasper’s hand lands over his mouth.  
“No. She’s coming.” He breaths out. “LOOK.”  
The group all turn and sure enough Maya Vie is making her way towards the Blake vehicle accompanied by Clarke Griffin.  
“Why is Clarke Griffin coming over here?” Octavia says sounding equal parts confused and intrigued.  
“Oh my god. How’s my hair? How’s my face? What do I do?!” The skinny boy babbles.  
“Chill.” Bellamy commands just as the girls reach them.  
“Hey Bell,” Clarke smiles. “And you’re Octavia right?”   
“Yep.” His sister confirms eyes wider than usual and if he didn’t know her better he’d say a blush was gracing her cheeks. Octavia’s goal had always been popularity and respect so speaking to arguably one of the most popular girls in school was big for her.  
“This is Harper, Monty and-“  
“Jasper.” Maya cuts in shooting the boy a timid smile. “We have like 4 classes together.”  
“Aren’t you a freshman?” Clarke asks sounding impressed.  
“Yeah.” Jasper confirms and Bellamy is kinda proud of how cool the kid is playing it. “Technically I was supposed to skip a few grades but according to the school therapist my emotionally maturity is stunted and putting me with those outside my peer group could have negative effects on my psyche.”  
And he blew it.  
“Cool.” Clarke says and he is surprised by how genuine she sounds. “My mom says I have the emotional fortitude of a crash test dummy. I think she means I let people treat me poorly but I was too uncomfortable with the conversation to really dig into her exact meaning.”  
“I mean who wouldn’t be?” Bellamy offers up with a smile. It isn’t until he notices the way his sister is eyeing him that he realizes it may sound a little like flirting.   
“My little sister.” She snorts.   
“Madi isn’t afraid of anything.” Maya agrees and Bellamy is shocked. He thought Clarke was an only child. The boy makes a mental note to ask her about it later before speaking again.  
“I have one of those.” He coos ruffling his sisters hair. “Speaking of which we were just heading out. What do you want Griffin?”  
“Bellamy!” His sister hisses. “Don’t be rude!”  
“It’s fine Octavia.” Clarke says with a smile. “I know behind that prickly old man exterior there is a big ole softy.”  
At that everyone laughs and he is resolute in staying stoic. Unfortunately the look she gives him makes him bite his cheek to keep from smiling. Is Clarke Griffin a witch?  
“I thought you’d want this back.” She chuckles holding out a spiral notebook. With a confused look Bellamy sees his familiar scrawl across the front identifying it as his trig notebook.  
“Stealing from me princess?”  
“I must have accidentally grabbed it at lunch.”  
“Sure,” He snarks back. “Accidentally.”  
The roll of her eyes made him smile before could stop himself. She’s definitely a witch.   
“Well you’re lucky I finished your trig homework for you before you were rude.”  
“You what?” He chokes flipping open his notebook to the last page used. Sure enough there was his trig homework completed. “What if it’s wrong?”  
“It’s not.” Maya laughed before Clarke could respond. “Clarke is in college level Pre Calc.”  
“Feel free to check it.” The blonde smirks. “I could come over and help if you want.”  
“I’m good.” He shoots back breezily.   
“Your loss.” She smirks. “Later Blake.”  
With that the girl strolls off not looking back. Shooting a shy smile to Jasper, Maya jogs off after her friend. The group stood in silence for a minute still digesting the fact that Clark Griffin had just graced them with her presence.  
“What. The. Actual. Fuck.” His sister finally screeches hitting him on his shoulder with every word. “Why did Clarke have your trig notebook? Why were you with her at lunch?”  
Ignoring his sister Bellamy turns to her friends.  
“Do you guys want a ride home?”   
“Yes please.” Monty says polite as ever while Harper and Jasper nod.  
“Um hello? Bellamy? Answer me!”  
“Get in the car O.”  
“But-“  
“CAR. NOW.” He snaps. With a sigh she complies reaching for the door grumbling about his lack of information. Tomorrow morning was going to be annoying as hell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!!! Sorry for the delay. Summer was crazy and fall got weird. I had my appendix removed, I quit my job, my mom visited 3 times. Still I’m sorry! Now on with our lovely weirdos!

“Good Morning.” Marcus greets walking into the kitchen.  
“Morning.” Bellamy mumbles copying down the trig problems Clarke had finished onto a new sheet of paper. Last night he had double and triple checked the problems hoping to find something wrong but it was like the girl had copied her work straight from the answer key in the back of the book.   
“How long have you been up?” His pseudo father asks helping himself to the pot of coffee Bellamy had made.  
“I don’t know like since 5?” He replies not looking up from his notebook.  
“How is it that you wake up earlier than I do?” The older man laughs. “You’re 17 shouldn’t you be sleeping until I bulldoze your door down?”   
“Don’t you get enough of that from Octavia?”  
At that Marcus laughed.  
“Fair. That girl could sleep through the end of the world.”  
“Speaking of Octavia I should make sure she’s actually getting ready.” The freckled boy sighs shutting his notebook. Pouring a large cup of coffee for his sister before he makes his way towards the stairs.  
“O!” He shouts pounding on her door. Shockingly instead of a grunt or the sound of his sister chucking a shoe at the door like always, the door swings open.   
“What Bell?” She snaps fully clothed and tube of lipstick in hand.   
“You’re ready.” He says shocked. Usually the morning consisted of him dragging his sister out of bed kicking and screaming. It would take several cups of coffee and minutes of negotiation to be able to coerce Octavia into getting ready for school. So this? This was new territory, scratch that, a whole new planet.  
“Obviously.” She scoffs rolling her eyes.  
“Why?”  
“I’ve got a reputation to uphold Bellamy.”  
“And what would that be?” He laughs trying to hand her the steaming mug.  
“I’ve spent the past semester and a half making sure I look flawless and intimidating everyday. That’s not stopping just because we are commuting to school.”  
Honestly Bellamy isn’t sure why he didn’t expect a response along those lines. Biting his lip he chooses to forgo a lengthy conversation with his sister about the fact that literally the only person who cares what she looks like is her.  
“Do you want breakfast?”  
“Did you hear nothing I just said Bellamy?” She whines. “I got up early to NOT be fucking late.”  
“We’re not gonna be ‘fucking late’ O.” He sighs shoving the mug of coffee at her once again.   
“We will be if you keep taking your sweet time dear brother.” She scoffs snatching the coffee from him.  
“Well maybe I found us a ride to school so shelf the sass?” He counters as his sister is taking a long drink from her mug.  
Apparently he should have waited to drop that information because one second she was drinking and the next coffee was coming out of her nose.  
“Fuck Bell,” she hisses holding her nose. “You can’t tell jokes like that when I’m drinking a hot beverage.”  
“It’s not a joke!”  
“Ok yeah sure it’s not. Which one of your friends is giving us a ride? Echo who you’re avoiding like she brings a wave of death? Or Roan who shows up to school about 25% of the time?”  
“For your information-“ He starts only to be cut off by the sound of a car horn outside. “Grab your stuff.”  
“Oh my god Bellamy did you call an Uber just to seem cool?” She gasps in mock horror grabbing her bag.  
“Can you just hurry?” He grumbles making his way down the stairs. “She is already doing us a favor I don’t want to keep her waiting.”  
“She? Is this like a Craigslist thing? Young stud in need of transportation. Will quote boring old books as payment.”  
“Just go.” Bellamy snaps grabbing his bag off the kitchen counter. “See ya later Marcus!”  
“Have a good day!” He replies barely looking up from his paper.  
“What if she’s a murderer Bell? Aren’t you gonna feel really bad you got me killed?” Octavia continues planting herself in front of their front door. Could she be more annoying? Like really?  
“Go Octavia.” He groans hearing the car horn sound again.  
“Not until you can guarantee that I’m not going to end up dead in a pit somewhere.”  
“O STOP.” He yells. “You’re being a brat!”  
“I’m being cautious.” She counters. Before he can turn around and mention to Marcus that Octavia had snuck out last weekend in retaliation, their doorbell rings.  
“See O,” He groans shoving her from the door to open it. “She had to get out of her fucking car.”  
“Who is she?” Octavia questions at the same time that Marcus calls a warning about language from the kitchen. Ignoring them both he runs a hand through his messy hair before opening the door.  
“She is Clarke Griffin.” The blond on their door step says cheerily. “And she is ready for school. You guys ready to go?”  
“Our ride is Clarke Griffin?” His sister says in awe and the girl in question just smirks at him.  
“Yep.” He says dismissively. “Let’s go!”  
“Did you say Clarke Griffin?” Questions Marcus making his way into the doorway with his children. Good lord this was embarrassing.  
“Clarke how are you?”  
“Good morning!” Clarke remarks in what he recognizes as her voice reserved for adults. “I’m doing well! How are you doing Mr. Kane?”  
“Busy as ever with these two,” He laugh ruffling Bellamy’s hair. “And please call me Marcus.”  
“Alright. Marcus.” She nods. “It was amazing to see you but we should probably get going. I promised Mr. Lightbourne I’d get there early to help set up for the Student Government meeting.”  
“Absolutely!” He responds. “I was just on my way out myself.”  
With a quick wave Clarke starts off down their front steps.  
“Have a good day Marcus!” Bellamy says.  
“Clarke Griffin is our ride?” Octavia murmurs and he’s honestly worried she’s gone into shock. He might have actually killed his sister, and here was was thinking she was dramatic. Not really knowing how to respond to her he does the only thing he can think of and gives her a slight nudge from behind to get her moving.   
Soon all three teens are settled in the car an awkward silence surrounding them. Usually he would love not hearing his sister speak but now it was suspicious as hell.   
“Thanks for the ride.” He finally says breaking the silence. Clarke who had been fiddling with the radio flicks her eyes toward him.  
“Of course.” She says with a slight laugh. “I’m a woman of my word Blake.”  
“Right.” He deadpans causing her to whip her head in his direction. Unfortunately for the occupants of the vehicle that meant Clarke’s Jeep swerved along with her head.  
“Jesus Christ Griffin!” He gasps, his hand landing on the wheel helping her right it. “If I knew you were such a shitty driver I wouldn’t have asked for a ride.”  
“You asked her?” He hears his sister mumble still trying to work out how this turn of events had happened.   
“Well you are welcome to take the train.”  
“Naw. You’d miss me too much.” He says confidently and he can practically feel Octavia’s confusion rolling off her in waves.  
“True.”   
“She’d miss him?” His sister whispers incredulously.  
“Thanks for the help on my Trig by the way.” He continues like he hasn’t heard his sisters rambling. “If I’m being honest it’s not my best subject.”  
“I could tell.” Clarke snorts.   
“Rude.” He shoots back. “At least I know what’s happening in APUSH.”  
“She helped him with his trig?” The girl in the backseat murmurs, and Bellamy is sure his sister hasn’t thought this hard in years. Not that she isn’t smart but if he’s being honest Octavia is more a girl of action than strategy.   
“Why do I need to know what a million old white men have decided for decades? Everything always ends the same,” Clarke reasons. “Ya know? War, destruction, despair, blah blah blah.”  
“That’s why it’s important to know, so mistakes aren’t repeated.” He insists emphatically his hands flying around like they always do when he talks about history.  
“Is that why you love it so much? So you can repeat yourself?”  
At that he couldn’t help but laugh. He had known Clarke Griffin was a lot of things (i.e. rich, popular, objectively good looking) but quick witted for some reason hadn’t been one of them.  
Before he could think of a come back which tbh was taking longer than he would have liked their banter was interrupted by an annoyed yell.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?”  
“God O.” Bellamy snaps whirling around. “Could you calm down please?”  
“I would except we are in Clarke Griffin’s car, thanks for the ride by the way, and you two are dare I say flirting and I’m just hoping someone can clarify what is happening before I have to determine that I’m clearly on the verge of death and this is a hallucination.”  
“She’s right. It does seem a little out of the blue, right Bell?” Clarke jumps in and Bellamy can’t help but look at her with gratitude. Honestly he hadn’t thought this far ahead when he had agreed to this whole fake dating thing so if she was was gonna lie to his sister he was game.  
“Uh huh.” He adds dumbly.  
“We should just tell her.” The blonde continues and he’s suddenly very confused. He had been sure they were on the same page with that “first rule of fight club” thing but here Clarke was about to spill the beans to his sister.   
“I don’t think that’s such a good id-“ He rushes to get out.  
“We’re dating.” She interrupts in that tone she has that leaves no rooms for questions.   
“What?” Both the siblings gasp in unison.  
“Yeah.” Clarke says resolute as ever. “Sorry for keeping it a secret Octavia. It’s just you know after how in your face Lexa and I were it was nice to keep something to ourselves.”  
“When? How? What?” His sister gasps again and when Bellamy catches Clarke’s eye he decides to jump in.   
“It’s only been a few weeks O.” He says hoping he sounds truthful. “We ran into each other in the library and hit it off.”  
“And I mean we’ve know each other forever it’s not like we were complete strangers.” The blonde adds.  
“I guess that makes sense.” Octavia concedes sounding only slightly convinced. “I just can’t believe I didn’t know.”  
“Well I thought I’d never have a chance with how serious and book wormy your nerd of a brother is.”   
“Please,” he laughs. “If anyone wasn’t sure of their chances it was me. You and Lexa have been attached at the hip since 7th grade. Plus I mean you’re Clarke Griffin.”  
“Well now I’m your Clarke Griffin.” She says with a slight smile, once again making eye contact with him before giving him a wink.  
“Ok EW.” His sister gags from the back seat. “I see it now.”  
“Glad we have your approval.” Bellamy deadpans as they pull into a spot at the school. Ignoring his comment Octavia flips her hair and hops out of the car with both Clarke and himself following suit. Before his sister can walk away he hears Clarke call out.  
“Just meet by the car after school so I can drive you guys home.”  
“You’re gonna drive us home?” The younger girl asks surprised.  
“Well yeah of course Octavia.”  
“Cool. You can call me O if you want.”   
With that his sister was off most likely trying to find her friends.  
“Did you hear that?” Clarke singsongs. “I can call her O.”  
“Progress.” He agrees with a smirk. “You ready girlfriend?”  
“Only if you are boyfriend.”   
“We are in this together.” He promises holding his hand out for her.  
“Together.” She says grasping his hand in hers and they stride toward the front door of the school almost as if preparing for battle.  
There was no turning back now, no matter how this ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! Let me know what you think. Till next time love you all.  
> -Cait


End file.
